The present disclosure relates to, among other things, identification of sources for high quality information about particular topics.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user submitted query. Internet-based social networking services provide a digital medium for users to interact with one another and share information. For example, users are able to distribute content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to websites, etc.) to other users that they might be connected with in the social networking service. Content that is distributed to a user can be displayed to the user in a stream page.